You Changed Me
by niCkzeL-jb'ash
Summary: Joshley Story!
1. Chapter 1

"You change me"

Characters:

Ashley Tisdale as Jenny Gregory

Joe Jonas as Adam Conner

Nick Jonas as Louie Conner

Rizelle Contreras as Silvia Smith

Jenny's POV

It was a Monday. Same typical day for me. I wake up, get ready to go school, and drive myself there. Not more than an hour, I'm already at school.

"Hey Jen"… Silvia said.

She's my best friend since kindergarten. We already shared a lot of things together.

I turn around and hug her. "Hey"

And then, there was Louie. He's her boyfriend. They've been dating for 4 months. And still going strong, well I guess.

"Hey guys!"…He kissed her.

"Guys, please! Not in front of me!"…I literally covered my eyes.

Silvia giggled and turns to Louie. "Where's your brother?"

"Why are you looking for him?"…I asked annoyed.

Adam Conner. My worst enemy since I reach high school. UGH! I hate that guy. He's a self-centered jerk. Not to mention, a player, big time! And we've been hating each other, because he thinks that I'm not that kind of girl who can turn him on, and I don't really care, as long as he stays out of my sight, I'm fine with it.

Silvia turns around to look at me. "You guys still didn't work things out between each other?"

I shrugged and show them I didn't care. "What's not to hate?"...I closed my locker and then walk away.

I know, they were just trying to help us to be friends. But I and Adam being friends? Yeah, right!

At Lunch Time

I walk at the cafeteria, and saw the two lovebirds having fun flirting with each other. These two are always in heat. By then, I go to our usual table and start eating my lunch.

"Hey!"… Silvia stops giggling with Louie and turn to me.

I looked at them. "Oh hey. I thought you wouldn't see me here".

And then Louie starts to talk. "Have you seen Adam?"

I looked up to them."Am I the one who's living with him? And, what do I care?"

"Well, you have homeroom together as first subject, right"…Silvia asked.

I sighed."Yeah"

"So, he didn't show up at homeroom?"… Louie asked me.

I shook my head. "No. I thought he was just running late, as always".

"Baby? Didn't he leave the house with you? You guys always come in school together"….Silvia turns to Louie

I see a worried expression in Louie's face as he shook his head. "This morning, when I woke up, I was alone at home. Mom left a note that she's in a business trip, so does Dad. And I thought Adam had gone to school early, so I didn't bothered to think where he was, until now"

I can't believe it. Adam is officially missing right now. Okay, maybe not officially missing, but there's a possibility. But, what is this? I'm feeling a little worried about him. But, this is what I want, to get him out of my sight. But to think about it, there's no more Adam who will annoy me every day that just change my routine. Maybe, I just want him to be around and picks on me every time we start a fight. UGH! I hate this, I feel confused.

"Hey, are you okay?"… Silvia touches me.

I nodded."Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking".

"Guys, maybe I'm gonna head home now to see if he's there"…Louie the said.

Silvia holds his hands."I wanna go with you, babe!"

I look at them and give the sign to go. "I'll be fine guys, don't worry".

After school, I was at home. I'm lying at my room and staring at the ceiling. I can't believe I'm still thinking about Adam. This isn't me. I kept looking at my phone, to see if Silvia or Louie would call for any news, but, after they left the school, I didn't hear a single word from them.

"Honey, dinner's ready!"...My mom shouted from downstairs.

I'm not hungry!"… That was all that I can say after a long time of thinking about him.

"Are you sure?"… My mom shouted back. She annoys me sometimes too.

"Yeah!"

After a few hours, I didn't notice it was almost midnight. And I still find myself worrying about Adam. God, this isn't really me. I hate this feeling.

I look at my phone and still, no messages. I ran through my contact list and saw Adam's number. I don't remember getting his number? Maybe Silvia put it on my phone. But that certain time, I just wanna press the "call" button and hope for him to answer it. And before I knew it, I just did it, and I wait for the response.

"Hello?"… He answered.

I shivered when I heard his voice."Adam?"

He chuckles like no worrying. "Jen? You're actually calling me?"

I really don't know what to say to him. I don't want him to know that I'm worried about him. "You know, Conner. You can have a big head sometimes!" I call him Conner, that's our sign of hatred to each other.

He chuckles again. Man! What's happening? "What is that supposed to mean, Gregory?"

"It means, if you really call yourself a student, you would have attend your classes today. But instead, you didn't show up"… I excused.

He was suddenly stop and stays quiet. Did I say something wrong? Of course I did! UGH! Why do I care so much!?

"Adam?"… I break the silence, like I was checking if he's still there.

I heard him sighs. "Jen, can you do me a favor?"

He sounds so sincere while saying that. "Stop messing around, Adam! What's going on?"

"You have to promise me, not to tell anyone if I tell you what's going on"…He really is serious.

"Why are you telling me this?"… I suddenly asked him.

I heard that sighed again. "You know, I asked myself the same thing. Since, you're the first person who contact me"

"What? Louie didn't even try to call you?"…I asked him.

"Well, he did"… he pauses for a while and talk again."But I was afraid to answer it"

I really don't know what to say. "Then, why did you answer it when it was me, calling you?"

"I never thought you'd care where I was"

"Adam, where are you?"… Yeah, there's the worried voice, I let it out.

"Wait! Did I just hear you asking me where am I? Did you actually care about me?" … He joked at me.

I sighed. "Look, I'm doing you a favor, remember? And, while there's still time left for me to talk on the phone, you wanna tell me where you are, or I'm gonna have to hang-up?"

"Can you come over at Daisy's? I'm here."… He said.

Daisy's is one of the famous mini restaurants in town. And it's exactly, 1 in the midnight, and this guy who I hate the most, is asking me to come over to him. What is he even doing there at this time?

"Okay, I'll be there in 10"… I said and I was about to hang-up when he stops me.

"Uhm,..Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!" he said and I just find myself happy about it.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm in the mood to drive right now, 'cause if not, you're gonna burn your ass there!"… And then I quickly hang-up.

I sneak out that night. Well, midnight. My mom is going to kill me if she finds this out. But, I really just feel like going to Daisy's, see Adam, and ask him what's going on.

And then I reached Daisy's. I saw him, sitting at the corner table. Well, he's all alone, and I can say that he's thinking, he's thinking deep. But, what would be the reason of all of this. Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Hey"…I said as he turns around.

He smiled. "You came."

I sat across him, not showing any emotion."Just, consider this as your first and last favor from me, Conner"

"You are such a brat, Gregory!"…He once joked again and chuckled.

I glared at him."Why are you here? What's going on, Adam?"

"I have to tell you something"… He looks serious.

I looked back."This better be worth my time, Conner".

It took time for him to answer. "I got expelled from school, Jen". He looked down.

I can't believe it. Adam Conner considered being the most popular guy at school got expelled. How did this happen? I mean, what could possibly be the reason, why the school expelled him.

"Uhm..Do you want to talk about it?"… I looked at him.

_________________________________________________________

hope you like ie guys..

LulleGirl is my inspiration to make story here in fanfic

thanks hun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Joe as Adam**

**Ashley as Jenny**

**Adam's POV-Bold**

**_Jenny's POV-Bold and Italic_**

**________________________________________________**

**Adam's POV**

**I can't believe it myself. That the worst enemy of my life was in front me. I was confused that I answered my phone when she called me, and I can't believe that I just told her the big secret that I've been keeping. I got expelled. And she's the first person that I trusted, I don't even know why. But, maybe she has to know. I'm not really planning to tell someone about this, especially my family. My mom is gonna freak out for sure. But I need someone to help me with this.**

**I looked at her.** "I don't know what happened"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me" **She said**. "I mean. We're enemies. We're not supposed to help each other, at all." **And then, she looks away.**

**But then, I feel like I really need to tell her. I know, that we're enemies, but who cares? She's here, and there's no backing out, I just have to tell her.**

"Jenny, yesterday I was called at the principal's office. And they told me that, I failed all my subjects." **I looked down.**

"But, we're just in the middle of the semester. How can they be so sure?" **I can tell that she's worried about me.**

**I shook my head**. "They said that they don't see any improvement. And to make it worse, they told me that I don't have a good companionship to other students at school. Particularly, you." **I looked at her**.

"What do they know!?" **She raises her voice a bit.**

**I looked at her. She looks cute when she's worried. Uhm… Adam, Focus!**

"Look, Jenny. I really don't know what to do. Maybe I just need to let it out and talk to someone. But thanks for being that someone." **I said and stood up.**

"Wait!" **She stopped me and grabs my arms**. "I can help you to go back at school"

**I looked at her hands holding my arms when she quickly let it go**."You can't do anything about it, Jenny. That's their last decision. I can't do anything about it"

"Maybe you can't do anything about it, but maybe I can." **By then, she slowly walks away.**

**I stood up there, as I watched her walk away. I want to stop her, but then I can't even move my feet. Maybe, god has plans for me, I thought. But, maybe god planned that Jenny would be the one to help me. I could really use a big hand right now.**

"Where have you been?" **That was my brother Louie when I got home**."Why didn't you show up at school today?" **He annoys me sometimes.**

**I really don't want to talk about it.** "Can we skip this talk, 'because I'm tired." **I sat on the couch.** "Where are mom and dad?"

"Business trip for 3 weeks." **Louie sat down beside me**.

"Oh" **I said. Just what I needed. I can't face them right now. I don't even know how to tell it to my brother.**

"Your phone's ringing!" **Louie yells at me.**

**Maybe I didn't notice it, since there were a lot of things on my mind. **"I gonna go get a rest" **and I started walking upstairs.**

**I laid my back down to my soft bed, and relax my mind. Oh shit, I forgot! My phone's ringing.**

**I answered it.** "Hello?"

**It was Jenny**."Make sure to go to school tomorrow morning with your things. I'll meet you there"

"Jenny, I thought I already told you. I got expelled. I'm just going to embarrass myself if I showed up tomorrow." **I whined.**

**And I can tell that she's calm talking to me**. "And I thought I already told you that I'm gonna help you. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do tomorrow. I'll see you then" **And then she quickly hang-up.**

**I laid back and sigh. Why do I feel like I can't wait till tomorrow? And the worse thing is that, why do I feel like I can't wait to see her again. UGH! I hope this is not I what I think it is.**

**Next Morning**

_**Jenny's POV**_

_**It was Tuesday morning. I came to school early as possible. And of course, I made sure that the principal was already there. This is the least that I can do for Adam after seeing him miserable last night. He's probably right, when he said that we're enemies. But, who would have thought that at the end, I'll be the one helping my enemy.**_

"Good Morning, Ms. Gregory." **_The principal greeted me as I enter her office._**

_**I entered her office. I sat on her front chair. She's a little bit old that everyone could imagine for a principal. But, I can do this. I can talk her into this.**_

"What can I do for you, Miss Gregory?" _She asked me._

_**I sigh and start to open my mouth.**_

"I know, I'm not in the position to say this, but, I want you to give Adam Conner another chance to go back to school."

**_She looked at me_**."Jenny, you don't know what's going on. He's not im--". I cut her off.

"Not improving?, Don't have a very good relationship with other students, specially with me?"

"He told you." **_She looks at me._**

**_I nodded_**. "But, second chance wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"It's not that easy Ms. Gregory" **_She said._**

"I'm gonna help him, I promise you! I'm gonna tutor him every day after school so he can catch up. I will assure you that we're going to have a good relationship as friends after this. Just please, give him another chance!" **_I begged._**

**_I know, I sound desperate. But, at least I know what I'm doing, I guess._**

**_She took her glasses off, and looks at me._**

"Okay, you got what you wanted, Ms. Gregory." **_She said._**

**_I stood up happily saying how thankful that she gave him another chance._**

"But you have to promise me, just one little mistake. This will all be gone, and I won't take another chance for Adam."

"I promise you! Thank you so much"

**_I must confess, I really had hard time thinking about, what I will say to her. But now, knowing that it's all over now, and Adam is staying, I couldn't care less about her._**

**_I walk out from her office and looks up. And there he was, Adam Conner looking right back at me._**

**Adam's POV**

**I really don't know why, but I do exactly what she told me. I came to school, taking my books and other stuffs with me. Damn! Where am I going now? I don't even remember my class schedule. And where is she? Oh you, Gregory! You better not play with me this time.**

**It took time when I finally see her coming out from the principal's office. I was standing next to her locker. Obviously waiting for her. And then, she came up.**

"So, what now?" **I looked at her.**

**She passes some papers to me and starts opening her locker, and the locker besides her. She starts to gather my books from me and put it inside the locker besides hers.**

"Is that my locker now?"** I asked and still confuse.**

"This is your new locker." **She said while putting my things inside and then closes it as she put her things inside her locker.**

"Why is it beside your locker?, And what is this?" **I looked at the paper that she gave me a while ago.**

"Hard to say, But you're my responsibility now, Conner!" **She looks at me and continues to talk**. "Those papers are your schedule, time of our tutoring class, and studying on "how to be a polite person" so in that case, you would maintain, being a jerk here at school." **She said sarcastically and closes her locker.**

**Man, I was looking at her all the time she talk about what's all those paper for. When I noticed, that she's starting to walk away, and then I realized that, I'm back at school. I ran after her, with a complete shocked on my face.**

"Wait!, So, you did it? I'm back? I'm actually not expelled anymore?" **I asked her excitedly.**

"Go on, Conner! Shout it even louder, so the whole school will know, that you got expelled, and still here!" **She continues to walk away.**

**But still I followed her. But with lower voice. She's right, I'm being too excited about this whole thing that I forgot not to embarrass myself.**

"So, tell me. Am I back at school now?" **I begged her.  
**"Well, let me give you a hint, Conner!" **She started. Man, I love those brown eyes of hers. UGH! I have to focus on the words, not on her!** "Since, you're my responsibility now, I guess you're gonna have to see me at your class. Because, I hate to break to you gently, but we all have the same schedule". **She smirked at me and goes inside the room.**

**I yelled of happiness.**

"Yeah!! And I'm back in the game!"

**During Physics**

**I was sitting 2 seats away from Jenny. But, I still had my eye on her, and I don't know why. I was waiting for the bell to ring. That was first on my mind, and second, I have to make it up to Jenny. She helped me big time. And I have to do something for her. Just then, the bell rings, and students are quickly going out.**

"Hey". **I approached her.**

**She looked up at me then gathered her things**. "Hey Conner."

"You see, I was wondering, maybe we can get over this, calling-the-last-name thing." **I smiled at her.**

"Yeah, maybe." **She starts walking away.**

**Why do I feel like I was magnet at her? UGH! I followed her.**

"I just wanted to say thank you! I don't know what you told her inside that room, but it really means a lot to me that you got me back."

"Just promise me one thing, Adam." **She looked at me. We're standing beside our locker. Since our locker are next into each other.**

**Wow! She actually agreed about the whole calling-the–last-name thing. Well, I like it.**

"Anything, Jenny." **I smiled warmly at her.**

"What I said earlier is true. You're my responsibility now. I put my name for you."

"You did?" **I was shocked.**

"I did. And I hope I made the right decision… I just want you to behave and to be the best of your ability, so the whole expelled thing won't happen again… and that means, you have to stick up with me, even it will hurts us both, 'cause we're enemies"

"Yes Ma'am!" **I joked at her.**

**But, on second thought, maybe sticking up with her would be the best for me.**

**She looked at me.**

"What?"...**I smiled at her.**

"You know, I'm just wondering. Would it hurt you to stick with me? I mean, we totally hate each other, right?"

**I don't know why, but I put my arms around her shoulder**. "Yeah, totally. Like, we hate each other more than anything else" **I looked at her and then we started to walk together.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you all like this one...**

**xoxo..rizelle**


End file.
